Heart Attack
by GoldWATCHESxGoldCHAINS
Summary: "I don't need to see you, to know that you are beautiful." Frost is a descendant from the lost Cyromancer race, and Lin Kuei royalty.Her entire life she's been told what to do,and how to act. Being forced to marry someone who could potentially destroy her kingdom doesn't make her life better either. But what happens when a blind, but dangerous warrior saves her life one night?
1. Meet Your Suitor

**Hi guys! So this is my first MK story, so bear with me! I got the idea of the title from two pretty new songs of the same name. A pop song by Demi Lovato, and an RnB song by Trey Songz (Check both of them out if you haven't already. I love them!)**

**Before I start, I just want to let you know that most of the characters in the story will be a little younger than they actually are (all of the main characters are in their late teens/early twenties). For example, Frost, Kitana and Jade are 18, Kenshi and Johnny Cage and Liu Kang are 20, but characters like Sub-Zero and Shang Tsung will be a little older. It will be explained more throughout the story, do not worry! And I know all about the story of Frost, and how she betrayed Sub-Zero and her arrogance lead to her death, BUT, let us forget about that in this story. As much as I love her being Evil, she is going to be good here.**

**Disclaimer (I almost forgot about this!): I own nada. Ed Boon and John Tobias owns this series, and all of it's amazing characters. Lucky bastards.**

**Now then, I will stop babbling at once. Here it is!**

* * *

"Alright Frost, let's try this again. Remember, keep your eyes on me."

The four year old Lin Kuei princess nodded excitedly and her teacher began swinging at her once again. She dodged most of his hits, and attempted to hit him from the ground up with a freezing attack, but was distracted by the sound of some of the Palace servants walking by the room. This distraction caused her to stop fighting and look, and caused Sub-Zero to hit her instead. She stumbled backwards as he pulled her towards him again, and began hitting her multiple times. Any normal person would have cried out for help, but Frost was far from normal. Even at just four years old, she had more strength than anyone twice her age, and it was all thanks to her teacher.

Frost continued to eat up the punches Sub-Zero was giving her to her shoulders, stomach and cheeks (even though he made sure not to hit her face too hard).

"Are you gonna block at any time?" He joked as he continued to hit her.

"Just wait, _sifu_." Her high pitched voice said.

In the room adjacent to them, the King and Queen watched as their princess continued to get trained (and beat up) by her teacher. Queen Tundra rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Does he have to beat her up like this? I don't want our daughter to be some punching bag." She said, annoyed.

"Tundra, relax. Kuai Liang knows exactly what he is doing." King Ezra said reassuringly.

"I just don't think teaching a four year old girl how to fight is very lady-like."

"She has to learn some time, why not now? I want our daughter to be strong, physically and mentally."

"And I want our daughter to still have the beautiful facial features she has now, 10 years from now."

Ezra chuckled and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. "You worry too much, honey. Our daughter will be fine."

Tundra smiled and sighed, "I guess you're right. But, it's time for us to go now. Frost! Do you still want to come with mommy to Edenia?"

Frost stopped fighting Sub-Zero and immediately looked in the next room at her mother. "Yes!"

"Well come on, it's time for us to leave!"

Frost nodded and was prepared to run off, but Sub-Zero pulled her back.

"You're cutting your lesson short, Frost?" He asked. "You have to learn how to stick to your commitments."

"Well, I commitmented to mommy and told her I'd go with her to Edenia yesterday." Frost said in an "as-a-matter-of-fact"-like manner. She tried to use that big word against him, but it did not work as well.

Sub-Zero laughed at the young princess' witty, but incorrect comeback and gave up. "Alright, alright. Remember what I said earlier, never underestimate your opponent."

"Okay."

"What did I say?" He asked her again.

"Never underestimate your opponent. I got it. Bye, sifu!"

Frost ran into the next room where Tundra picked her up, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you ready to go, baby girl? Do you have your blanket so you can sleep on the way there?" Tundra asked her.

"Yes ma'am." Frost said politely.

"Good, let's go. Ezra?" Tundra called out to her husband.

"I'll make sure no one is sleeping on the job over here." Ezra joked.

"And please, no frozen wasteland hunting today. You still have to meet with the parliament to discuss tomorrow's events."

"Alright alright." Ezra said, pushing his two favorite ladies out of the room. He stopped at the door and gave Frost a kiss on the cheek, and Tundra a kiss on the lips. "Everything will be safe here. Tell Sindel and Jerrod I said hello."

"Finee."

"Mommy, I can't wait until we get there!" Frost said, as they walked to the car. "I'm gonna show Kitana and Jade my new moves!"

Tundra sighed and shook her head. She wanted her daughter to be as much of a little lady as she could, but she was already talking about fighting and rough-housing. _Sometimes, I wonder if this is really my daughter, or if Ezra just popped her out of his belly_, she thought.

* * *

**14 Years Later**

"And when they arrive, remember to speak with your head high, and with confidence. We don't want them to think that you are a slouch, because you are not. And make sure to chew with your mouth closed around them. And….Frost. Frost?"

Tundra looked at her daughter and sighed, noticing that she was once again staring off into space. The 18 year old was so far gone, she could've been mistaken for an astronaut.

"Frost!" Tundra sneered, causing her daughter to finally snap back into reality.

"Huh?" Frost said.

"Did you listen to anything that I just said?"

"Yes I did."

"Oh really? What did I say then?"

"Umm…."

"Frost, you really have to pay attention to me. This is important stuff." Tundra pleaded.

"But mommm—" Frost started to complain, but Tundra stopped her by putting her hand in the air.

"No whining, Frost. You know I hate whining." She said.

"Sorry. I would pay attention if it wasn't so boring." Frost said.

"Well, I'm sorry if important diplomatic relations seem 'boring' to you, but this is important. Your suitor will be visiting us for the first time since he was chosen by the parliament. So I really think you should behave. None of that 'I'm grown, but I'm still childish' nonsense."

"I still don't see why I have to get married. And to someone I barely know?! I thought this was a free world." Frost said.

"This is how it is. You're father and I got matched up the exact same way."  
"Yeah well you and dad actually had one of those rare cases where _you fell in love with each other_ when you first met." Frost said.

"Hey." Tundra snapped her finger in Frosts' face. "You two will fall in love. Sometimes, a flower takes a little bit longer to bloom than usual. But once it's blossomed, it's blossomed."

"Wow mommy, you should be a philosopher, and not a Queen." Frost joked.

"I know, right? Now, go change out of your nightgown. They will be here any minute. Go!" Tundra urged.

Frost playfully rolled her eyes and made her way to the other side of the palace, where her room was located. She walked inside and went to her closet, opening it wide. She did not want to wear some tight-fitting, hard to breath in gown. So, she decided to take out a long, dressy shirt and some legging-like bottoms. She wanted to complete the look by wearing heels, so she took out a pair from under her bed. After stripping and taking a quick shower, she dried herself up and put on her under garments, before walking out of the bathroom again. She stopped mid-stride when she was in front of her mirror, and looked at her almost-naked reflection._ Is it me, or is my butt getting bigger?_ She thought confidently as she playfully wiggled her bottom, causing herself to laugh loudly.

"Frost?" Her mother's voice called from the other side of the room door. "Are you ready honey? They're here!"  
"Oh! Um.." Frost immediately stopped shaking her romp and looked at the door. "I just got out the shower! I'll be ready in a minute!"

"Okay, please hurry up!" Tundra's heels could be heard clicking away from the door, and down the long hallway.

Once Frost was changed into her outfit, she looked at herself in the mirror one more time. A wave of nervousness and nausea hit her simultaneously, and she began to realize what was about to happen. _I'm about to meet the person I'm going to marry…I wonder what he's like?_

There was another knock on the door, this time, softer. "Your Highness?"

"Yes?"

"The Queen would like to know if you are ready now? She sounds really impatient."

Frost took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Yes. I'm ready."

She opened the door and followed Fern, one of the palace servants down the stairs, and into the foyer. Her parents stood there, and across the room were two other men. One of them looked like he was a little older than her father, and the other looked like he couldn't be no younger than 30.

"Ah, there she is!" One of them said.

"Uh…" Frost said, confused. Where was the boy she was supposed to marry?

"Frost, this is Shao Khan," Tundra started, pointing to the man who had spoken first. "And Shang Tsung." She pointed to the second man, who was smirking at her creepily. "Shang Tsung is your suitor."

Frost felt a lump form in her throat, and she couldn't swallow correctly. _What in the entire fuck is this?!_ She thought in surprise. Out loud, she stuttered "U-Um, could you please excuse me?"

She stormed out of the foyer, with her mother following closely behind angrily.

"Frost! Stop walking right now!" Tundra whisper-yelled.

"Ma?!" Frost whispered yelled, turning to her mother. "You didn't tell me he was that old!"

"It doesn't matter, he's royalty, and he's your suitor."

"No he's not. Did you ever think about what might happen if we did get married?! He's going to want kids, and that means I have to _sleep_ with him!" Frost said, shuttering at the thought of a sweaty, thirty-something year old man on top of her. "That is statutory rape, mother!"

"It is not, you are 18 years old. And don't make it seem like it's a horrible thing. You don't even know him, and you're judging him already. What did I say about that?!"

"Not to judge a book by its cover." Frost muttered.

"What?" Tundra said.

"Not to JUDGE a book by its COVER." Frost said a little louder.

"Good, now you are to go back in there and formally introduce yourself. Do you understand me?" Tundra demanded.

Frost rolled her eyes. "Yes ma'am."

As Frost walked slowly back to the foyer, she was enraged that her mother would do something like this to her. _I can't believe this! The parliament chose this grease ball, out of all people?! Earthrealm has tons of handsome young men, and I get stuck with this guy?! And why didn't my fucking parents object this?!_

* * *

**Alrightt! I could've went a little longer, but I am dead tired. I had to pull a double at my job today *inserts upset face here* lol. Frost just met Shang Tsung, and she thinks the significant age difference is bad. She has no idea what Shang Tsung and Shao Khan's true intentions are, but she is about to find out, real soon! Oh, and I find it HIlarious that I decided to name Frost's mother Tundra, and that was Sub-Zero's former name. I swear, I had no idea, I just thought Tundra was a cool name for a female, let alone a queen. It was just a weird coincidence.**

**Tell me what you guys thought. Was it too short, too long? Any type of constructive criticism and requests are welcomed, so let me know. I am off of work tomorrow, so an update will most likely happen then. Okay guys, have a good night (or morning...or whatever time it is where you guys are at.)!**


	2. His Intentions Were True

**Here chapter two, as promised. Brace yourselves; it's long and filled with violence, blood and assault towards the end. You guys have been warned!**

**Enjoy :)**

**I don't own these characters! (Except for Frosts' parents)**

* * *

**Chapter Two: His Intentions Were True**

"Sorry I had ran out, I had to….sneeze." Frost said once she had formerly introduced herself to Shang Tsung. _Yeah, more like vomit._ She thought to herself.

"I understand, sneezes can be pretty deadly." Shang Tsung smirked.

Frost feigned a smile and said, "So, when where you born?"

"Frost!" Tundra scolded her.

"I was joking." Frost said, even though she definitely wasn't joking. She wanted to know how old this creep was. _He looks like he could live in the graveyard,_ she thought.

"She has jokes, I like her." Shao Kahn huffed.

_Mind your ugly business, old hag_. Frost thought again, but she stopped herself. _Damn, why am I so mean today?_

"Well yeah, that's our daughter." Ezra chuckled nervously. "Now if you two would excuse us, the Queen, Shao Kahn and I have to discuss wedding plans. We'll leave you two to it."

Ezra, Tundra and Shao Kahn left out of the foyer, leaving Frost alone with Shang Tsung. Just her great luck.

"Your Palace is like a frozen wonderland." Shang Tsung compliment. "It looks amazing."

"Um…thanks?" Was all she could say.

"But not like you." He began eyeing her outfit, and Frost began to get creeped out once again.

_Ugh, is this bastard undressing me with his eyes?!_ She thought in disgust. "So um, you want me to give you a tour? Show you where's where?"

"Sure, sure. You lead the way." Shang Tsung said, holding his hand out in front of him.

Frost studied his face and shrugged, walking in front of him as they made their way down the long hallway. She had spent the next two and a half hours showing him around the palace, but didn't show him where her bedroom was. She did not want him to get any ideas. She tried to be as polite and nice as she could, and really wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. Shang Tsung just seemed…off to her. Like something was not right, but she couldn't put her finger on it. It wasn't even the fact that he looked like the spawn of the Devil, or that he looked menacingly evil whenever he laughed. She had just gotten a strong negative vibe off of him, and it wouldn't go away.

By the time she finished showing him around, her parents and Shao Kahn were finishing with their meeting. They had met back in the dining room.

"So it's settled, you two will stay for the night." Frost heard her mother said.

"What?!" Frost heard herself say a little louder than she intended.

Ezra shot her a pleading _**'please quiet down' **_look, and Tundra shot her a _**'you better shut the hell up'**_ look.

"Yes, Frost. It is almost 11 in the evening. It gets pretty dangerous out in the Frozen Forest at this time. They'll leave first thing in the morning." Tundra said through her teeth.

"That sounds fine with me." Shao Kahn said.

"Great. You'll be staying in the two guest bedrooms in the left wing of the palace." Ezra said.

_The left wing?_ Frost thought. _But that's the side my bedroom's on! Oh this is fucking fantastic.._

Frost was silent, but sat down at the huge dining table, next to her father. Dinner was finally served, and she ate her food quietly while everyone else talked and told jokes that she honestly didn't understand. She was still pretty pissed at the fact that they were staying the night at her home, and on HER side of the palace, out of all places. _What if this creep tries to sneak up on me while I'm sleeping? I'm locking my damn door when I go to sleep._

When dinner was over, Frost didn't even bother to stay and chat, instead she went straight to her room. She got there and plopped on her bed, before looking at her cell phone to see if she had any messages. None. No calls, no texts, nothing. Her friends must be busy not worrying about marrying creepy older men. Suddenly, her phone began ringing and she answered it immediately.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey!"

"Kitana, hey." Frost sighed, relieved that one of her closest friends had called her.

"You sound upset. What's wrong?"

"I just met my suitor."

"Ooh." Kitana crooned. "Was he hot?"

"He's twice my age!"

"But was he hot?"

"Kitana!"

"Sorry. You don't like him?" She asked seriously.

"Something's off with him, and I don't know what it is. Plus, he looks at me like he wants to…ugh, I can't even finish that sentence." Frost said disgust.

"Just give it time, Frost. You might grow to actually fall in love with him."  
"I highly doubt it." Frost sighed.

She heard footsteps and voices pass her door, and stopped talking. Assuming it was Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung, she wanted to be the nosy girl she was, and see if they were talking about her.

"Kitana, I'll call you back." She said.

"Is everything okay?" Kitana asked.

"Yeah, my mom just called me. I'll call you right back." Frost lied.

She hung up the phone and jumped off her bed, quietly making her way out of the room, and down the quiet hallway. She followed the voices until she found herself in front of one of the guest bedroom doors. It was opened halfway, and she hid herself in the darkness of the hallway to get a better listen.

"You think they're falling for it?" Shang Tsung asked.

"Of course, our beloved King and Queen were practically eating out of the palm of my hands." Shao Kahn answered evilly. "What about Frost? Does she like you?"

"Barely. But don't worry, I'll take care of her."

"You better. This plan cannot work unless we have all three of them loving us. Once that happens, and you marry Frost, I'll make my move."

"You know Ezra and Tundra will not let you take this kingdom without a fight."

"That is where you come in. You will be Frost's husband and the next King, and your word will be the final word. If they do not agree, I guess they will have to die fighting." Shao Kahn said.

"Right…I'll make Frost fall for me." Shang Tsung finally said if seconds of silence.

"And if not, I'll scare her into falling for you." Shao Kahn said.

They both chuckled evilly, and Frost gasped quietly, covering her mouth quickly_. I knew it!_ She thought_. I knew they had something up their sleeve! I have to tell mom and dad. _ She stood up quickly and ran back down the hall, past her bedroom. After she was out of the left corridor of the palace, she made her way to the other side, where her parent's master bedroom was. When she got there, she knocked on their door rapidly. A couple of seconds later, her father opened the door.

"Dad! I um…whoa, did I come at the wrong time?" She said out of breath, noticing that her father was only in his boxers, and he had a red mark on his chest.

"No! Um..what's wrong Frost?" Ezra said nervously. He looked behind him, and Frost smirked, knowing that her mom was probably naked, or close to it. But her smirk quickly went away when she remembered why she came there in the first place.

"I have to tell you guys something. Can I come in?"

Ezra looked behind him again. "Can it wait?" He asked.

"No daddy, it can't. Please?" Frost begged.

Ezra growled angrily and opened the door wider, letting his daughter in. "Come on."

Frost walked inside of their room, and saw her mother putting on one of her father's night shirts.

"I really came at a wrong time." She smirked again.

"Frost, what's wrong?" Ezra asked from behind her.

"Oh. Mom, dad, I don't think I should marry Shang Tsung."

"Here we go again." Tundra said, putting her head in her hands.

"I have a really good reason why, mom. I just—"

"Frost, we already went over this. This is what's best for you, okay? Now stop acting like a little girl."

That comment had finally set Frost off. "What's best for me?! How about asking what's best for me, mom?!"

"You're 18 years old! You have no idea what's best for you, and what's not! It's time to grow the fuck up Frost. You're marrying Shang Tsung, and that's it."

"You know what? I am so sick of you telling me what to do, and how I should act! I never had a mind of my own, because I was so busy trying to please you mom."

"I am your Queen, and most important of all, your mother. You will please and respect me because **I SAID SO**." Tundra yelled angrily.

Frost was seething with anger now. She was trying to control it, but it wasn't helping. Her eyes began flickering an icy, dark blue, and her shoulder length, black and dark blue highlighted hair began to spike up and turn icy. This usually happened whenever she was getting ready to do an ice attack, and Ezra noticed it. He looked at Tundra, who did not look the slightest bit afraid that her daughter was getting ready to freeze her, it was like she was daring her to do it. He quickly grabbed his daughter and tried to calm her down.

"Frost! Come on." He said, pushing her in the direction of the bedroom door.

"You may be my Queen, but I highly doubt you're my mother, _**Tundra.**_" Frost said angrily, her eyes still icy blue.

She left out of the room and stormed down the hall, and Ezra closed the bedroom door again. He sat on the bed, and looked at Tundra, who was seething with anger as well.

"When the fuck does she _ever_ call me Tundra?!" She yelled. "I swear, sometimes that girl can really…"

"She's just upset. Let her calm herself down, before she freeze up this whole palace." Ezra said.

"Oh, I'll let her calm down. Her punishment will be announced tomorrow morning." Tundra said, folding her hands across her chest.

"Tundra, maybe you should've let her explain why she doesn't want to marry him."

"I know you're not taking her side, Ezra."

"I'm not! I'm neutral, both of you are right. She does need to grow up sometimes, and you do need to hear her out sometimes. Both of you are so stubborn and hot-headed."

Tundra was silent, because she knew her husband was right. But, that still did not make it okay for her daughter to speak to her like that. Where is the respect from kids these days?!

"I'm going to bed." She said, laying back on the bed and facing the opposite way. "I'm not even in the mood to mess around anymore."

Ezra opened his mouth in surprise and got upset. "Ugh, are you serious?"

"Yes. Good night baby." Tundra murmured.

Ezra laid back on the bed with a pouty look on his face_. Great. Just fucking great_, he thought sourly as he looked up at the dark ceiling.

* * *

Frost continued to make her way down the walkway of the palace, until she knew she was off of the palace grounds for good. She was still filled with rage and anger towards her mother_. When is she ever going to listen to what I have to say?! Sometimes I wish she could just shut up and listen to me! Our fucking kingdom is in danger and she doesn't even know it._ She unknowingly made her way into the Frozen Forest, and by the time she realized where she was, she was too deep into it. She stopped running and began walking slowly. For some reason, she wasn't afraid, even though it was haunting darkness all around her. The Frozen Forest had always made her feel...warm, despite its name. She looked up at the tall trees, with snow and icicles hanging off of them. Almost an hour passed, and she was pretty certain she had no idea where she was. Frost didn't even care, because she didn't even want to be in the same vicinity as her mother tonight. She found a tree and sat down on the snowy ground, with her back against it. Even though her pajamas consisted of a green tank top and black short shorts, and it was below zero degrees outside, she didn't even feel cold. Her spiky, icy hair turned back to it's original black and dark blue state, and she was finally beginning to calm down. She rested the back of her head against the trees, and felt her body going into a light sleep.

…

She opened her eyes minutes later to the sounds of voices, and looked up. Three men were looking down at her, with smiles on their faces.

"Well would you look at this, Sleeping Beauty finally woke up." The one in the middle said.

"What's an important royal piece of ass doing out here all alone?" The one on the left said.

Frost stood up slowly and looked around, as the three men began eyeing her pajama outfit down.

"And she's out here in little shorts and a tank top? Are you cold at all?" The one on the right said.

"No."

"You're pretty far from your palace, Your Highness."

"I know."

"Now that you are off of the Palace grounds, we have every right to take you, do we not?" The one in the middle said again.

"You can try."

All three of them began laughing at her comment, and circling around her.

"I like her spunk, they weren't lying when they said she's feisty. Now, Princess Frost, you can come with us the easy way, or the hard way."

"How about I don't come with you at all? Leave me the fuck alone." She said non-chalantly.

"I guess this bitch wants to do it the hard way." The man on the right said, getting into his fighting stance.

Frost laughed at his stupidity. "You really wanna fight me? Did you forget who's been training me for 14 years?"

The man of the left suddenly gasped, and looked at the other two men. "That's right. She's Sub-Zero's protégé."

"She may be Kuai Liang's student, but she is_ not_ Kuai Liang. Now we're going to have to take you the hard way." The man in the middle said, getting into a fighting stance as well.

Frost looked around at her three attackers, and got into her Tong Bei fighting stance as well. The man on the right, and on the left, circled in on her and began swinging. She dodged and blocked their hits with ease, knocking one of them down to the ground. The other one grab her from behind, but she made herself freeze up, which caused him to freeze up as well, upon being in contact with her. She unfroze herself and kicked his head completely off of his shoulders. His body fell to the ground and shattered into pieces, and his head shattered into pieces as well. Blood covered the snowy ground around them, as the second man who she was fighting immediately began running away in horror. She smiled wickedly and looked at the middle man, who was staring at her, sporting an evil smile of his own.

"Let's go, Top Heavy." Frost smirked, teasing the fact that the man had a huge upper body, but puny legs. "Do you want some too?"

The man was silent, but he shrugged as footsteps could be heard coming from all around her. In an instant, about 10 men where there, circling her. Her smirk instantly went away as she looked around in surprise. Immediately, she remembered what her_ sifu_, Sub-Zero had taught her years ago.

**Never underestimate your opponent.**

_Dammit_, she thought to herself. _I fucked up again._

"You honestly think it was going to be that easy? Shin was just an over ambitious weakling, like you. So he was an easy kill. Boys, get her." The man said evilly.

The large group of men all charged at her at the same time, and she barely had time to catch her breath. Frost fought more on the defensive, rather than the offensive. She was blocking wild and out of control hits and kicks, coming from all directions. It looked like she was holding her own pretty well, until one of the men tackled her into the snow. The rest of the men proceeded to beat her up. Punching her, kicking her, and making her bruised and bloody. She felt her eye closing, and her lip swelling up and bleeding. Even though she was getting the shit beat out of her, Frost was still trying to fight back.

"Stop!" The man finally said, as he watched on in satisfaction. The men finally stopped beating her up, and looked at him. He walked over to Frost, was still coughing up blood on the ground. His first intentions were to just have them grab her up and leave, but once he noticed her tank top was ripped in the middle, exposing her pink bra, his mind altered.

"Hold her down." Was all he said.

Two men held Frost down, as she struggled to break free. She turned to freeze up her body as a counter-attack, but she was in too much pain. The rest of the men turned away, because they knew what was about to happen.

"Get off of me!" Frost yelled loudly. "Get off! Help me!"

The man got on top of her and slapped her; the slap echoed throughout the entire forest.

"Shut up. This will be over the sooner you just lie still, and let me do it." He sneered. "Or should I say, do **you**."

Frost looked at him with resentment, her right eye was almost closed, but it didn't matter to her. She smirked at him and spit blood in his face. This enraged the man, and he continued to assault her himself. She attempted to fight back, but her arms were still being held down from behind. The man stopped punching her and began kissing her face and neck roughly, and she felt disgusted. Icy tears began falling down from her face as she continued to cry out help. The man stopped ripping at her already ripped tank top and grabbed her face.

"I said, shut the fuck up! No one can help you, no one even dares to roam the forest at this time of night." He laughed. "Not so big and tough now are you?!"

"Let me go…" Frost breathed out weakly. "Please, let me go.."

"You're begging? That turns me on even more." He said, as his prickly fingers trailed down her bare stomach.

"Let me go…home…"

"You messed up, Your Highness. You should've let us take you the easy way. You should've—"

The man's sentence was cut short, by his head being suddenly cut off. It fell to the ground beside his body, and blood began squirting from his neck profusely. She gasped loudly and looked at the severed head. The men holding Frost immediately let go of her, and began looking around in confusion.

"Boss!" One of them cried out.

"What the hell just happened?!" The other one said, causing the rest of the men who were turned away to turn back around.

They all noticed that their boss was dead and decapitated, and began going crazy.

"Did you see anybody?!"

"No!"

"Look around, see if anybody is around here and kill them!"

"I don't see anyone here. Who the hell was that?!"

One by one, each of the men began to get sliced up from what seemed like no where, and they dropped dead. Huge amounts of blood were being spilled on the snow, as Frost watched in horror. She had no idea what was going on, or who was killing all of these men. It was down to four men, and the person who was doing the killing finally showed himself. He was dressed in all black, with red detailing in his outfit. His eyes were covered by a red head wrap-like object, and he was wielding a large Katana sword in his hands. He looked like he could be her age, if not a year or two older.

"Hey! That's him! Kill him!" One of the men yelled.

The four men came at the man with the Katana, and attempted to kill him_. He has no chance, he can't even see them!_ Frost thought as she looked on. And man oh man, how wrong she was. The man smiled as he heard footsteps coming towards him, and swung his sword one swift time. Three of the men who were coming after him suddenly dropped, and their bodies split into pieces. The last man ran towards him and began swinging, but the blinded man easily ducked and dodged his hits, giving him a quick slice to his arm. The man cried out in pain and fell to his knees, and the man with the sword finished him off by slicing his head off as well.

Once his lifeless body fell to the ground, the man turned his head in Frost's direction, and she stared at him as well. He began walking towards her, and she couldn't take her eyes off of him. She wasn't sure if he was trying to kill her as well, or if he had actually planned on saving her. When he had got to her, he silently lifted her upper body off of the ground, and helped her sit up straight.

"Are you okay?" Was the last thing she heard his seductive voice say, before her vision turned completely black.

* * *

**That is much better! I like writing longer chapters, because I plan on making this a short story. We'll see, sometimes my fingers have a mind of their own when it comes to writing stories. But, this chapter is finished!**

**A huge argument with her mother turned into her almost getting um…you know ( I don't like saying the 'R' word too much. It's harsh) in the forest, in the same night. Frost is about to find out who the person who saved her life is. And what about her parents? How are the King and Queen going to react when they realize what happened to their daughter? **

**I hope you liked it! Hopefully, you guys would want more, because I'm really feeling how this story is playing out so far. Review away, if you want to!**


	3. Meet Your Savior

**Chapter Three: Meet Your Savior**

"So how is she, Kim?"

Ezra and Tundra looked at their daughter in the infirmary room, and she slept unconsciously, but peacefully. Her chest moved up in down in a repeated motion, and the heart monitor the she was plugged up to beeped steadily. There were tubes hooked up to her in all places, and an oxygen mask covered her face.

"She has 3 broken ribs, a broken nose, multiple contusions and lacerations on her head, her right eye is completely blackened and shut, and a concussion. But she's alive, and she's breathing." The palace medic, Kimberly Sadique said. "Let her rest up for a couple of days, and she should be healed completely. The broken body parts will heal on its own. You two are lucky parents, Your Majesties. Any another girl would've died at the scene from these injuries. Frost is a strong one. I'll check up on her tomorrow."

They both nodded as Kim walked away, and Ezra looked into the room again.

"How did this happen, Ezra? How could we have been so clueless on her whereabouts?" Tundra said.

"No one knew, okay? Frost must've gotten herself lost in the Forest." Ezra said, trying to calm his wife down.

"I told her multiple times, how dangerous it is out there at night. She didn't listen!"  
"Yeah, well now is not the time to chastise her, Tundra. Be glad that she is alive, because she could've very well have been killed tonight."

"You're right…"

They walked into the room and Ezra walked up to his unconscious daughter, feeling like a complete waste. He was the King, for crying out loud, and most importantly, her father. His job was to literally protect his baby girl's life, with his own if necessary, and he couldn't even do that. He could lead his people and armies into a successful battle, but he can't protect his own daughter from getting attacked. Tundra noticed the pitiful look on her husband's face and touched his shoulder.

"It's not your fault Ezra. It's not yours, or mine, or hers…things happen for a reason." She said, trying to make him feel better somehow.

"I know, but still…the title of a King means absolutely nothing if I can't protect my only child, and my only daughter…" Ezra sighed.

"Like you said, the best thing is that she is still alive. Thank the gods for that." Tundra said softly.

"Ezra!" A familiar voice said from behind them.

Ezra turned around and seen Sub-Zero walk inside of the room.

"I'm glad you came." He said to him.

"I came as soon as I heard about it. The village is buzzing about it right now." Sub-Zero said. "How is she?"

"Broken up, but alive." Tundra yawned.

"You two need to get some sleep. I'll stay here with her for a while, in case she wakes up."

"Are you sure?"

Sub-Zero nodded and Ezra and Tundra said their goodnights, before leaving out of the infirmary. When they were gone, he studied Frost's body language to try and figure out what the hell happened to her. She had multiple defense wounds on her arms, legs and chest, which meant that she was attacked, but she fought back. The gash-like mark trailing down her stomach made him upset, and uneasy. _Whoever or whatever it was tried to have their way with her, but was stopped before it got any further._

From what the palace guards and officers told him at the scene, he knew exactly who had saved Frost's life by the way they described the dead bodies. It was Kenshi, a young and blind, but very skillful swordsman he had crossed paths with a couple of times, and actually nursed him back to health when Shang Tsung attempted to kill him (instead, Shang Tsung caused him to become blind). Before Sub-Zero came to the palace to check on his student, he had first gone to visit Kenshi, who didn't live to far away. When he asked Kenshi what he was doing in the forest, he simply answered, "I wasn't there, but I heard her screams from a mile away. So, I went to see what was going on, and heard these men trying to hurt her." He had also told Sub-Zero that he would personally check on Frost the next morning to see if she was okay.

Frost began to squirm and moan in her sleep, and Sub-Zero quickly looked over at her. A few seconds went by, and she suddenly sat up. The tubes that were connected to her broke instantly and she ripped the oxygen mask off of her face. She began breathing heavily, and Sub-Zero held her tight.

"_Sifu_!" She breathed out.

"It's okay Frost…whatever you were dreaming about was not real. You're okay." He said.

"He's trying to…"

"He's dead. However tried to hurt you is dead. Okay?"

Frost began to breathe easier, and Sub-Zero had finally let go of her.

"I bet everyone knows about this, huh?" She asked him.

"Definitely. You know what I'm about to do now, right?" Sub-Zero said sternly.

"Go ahead." Frost sighed, already knowing what was about to happen.

"How could you go out into the Forest?! Alone and late at night, at that?! What were you thinking, Frost?" He chastised her.

"I wasn't thinking, _sifu_. I was just trying to get as far away from Tundra as I could." Frost admitted.

"Tundra? Since when do you call your mother by her first name?" Sub-Zero frowned. Frost was silent, and Sub-Zero shook his head, not in the mood for her teenage antics. "Get it together Frost, you understand me? You could've honestly been killed tonight."

"I know, _sifu_. I understand."

"Good." He felt her forehead and realized she was warm, which wasn't good because her body temperature is usually below zero. "You're still pretty sick and beaten up, so I want you to rest up. Your training is cancelled until you're 100 percent again."

"Okay."

He looked at her closed eye and busted lip and asked, "Please tell me you got that sick fuck good."

"Not him, but his creepy friend got his head kicked off his shoulders." Frost smirked. "The rest of his goons attacked me before I could get my hands on him…do you know who he was?"

"Donnie Yeng, his groups of people were associated with some people from the Outworld. No one knows what they were doing in the Frozen Forest, but everyone is guessing they were planning a surprise attack on the Palace. So in a way, your little situation kind of stopped an invasion from happening."

"So I kind of saved the day?" Frost joked.

"I guess you can say that."

"Do you….do you know who saved me, sifu?"

"Yes, I do."

"Really? Who was it? I just remember him having something over his eyes and a big sword, but he was beating the shit out of them. How was he fighting so well and he couldn't see? And his voice, it was…" Frost trailed off, and Sub-Zero cleared his throat, trying to snap her back to reality. She looked up at him and laughed. "Sorry, I was getting a little carried away."

He laughed too and nodded his head in agreement. "You'll meet your savior tomorrow; he's coming to check up on you. In the meantime, I have to go back into town and make sure the officials are actually keeping alert. I'll check up on you tomorrow as well."

"Okay. Good night…" She looked at the clock on the wall, and saw that it read 3:25 am. "I mean good morning, sifu."

Sub-Zero smiled and said, "Good morning. Make sure you go to sleep."

"I will, I will." Frost said, waving him goodbye and laying back down on the bed.

* * *

Hours later, Ezra made his way over to the infirmary again to check on his daughter. He had told Tundra to stay in bed and rest, because she had trouble sleeping the night before. When he got there, he noticed that the room was empty, and the bed was empty is way. His heart began beating fast as he looked around for Frost, but couldn't find her. He walked out of the room again and made his way to the front of the palace, telling the guards to search the palace for her. He check in her room, but oddly, she wasn't in there either. _Where the hell did she go?!_ he thought as he made his way to the kitchen, which was the last place he thought she would be. And he was right.

Frost was sure enough in the kitchen, sitting on the counter in her hospital-like gown, eating a muffin. Both of her eyes were open, but her right eye was still pretty much blackened.

"Oh my Goodness." Ezra breathed out with relief. "Frost!"

Frost dropped the muffin on the floor and turned slowly, looking at her father.

"Hi daddy." She said with her mouth full.

"What are you doing outside of the infirmary? I have this whole Palace going crazy looking for you again!"

"I'm sorry!" Frost swallowed her food and continued. "I was hungry, and the cooks were taking too long to make breakfast."

"It's okay…I'll glad your okay." Ezra walked towards the kitchen counter, and sat on top of it, next to her.

"I'm sorry I ran off last night, dad. It's just that Tundra—" Frost started, but Ezra gave her a warning glare and she quickly retracted her statement. "It's just that _mom_ had gotten me so upset yesterday. She wasn't even trying to hear what I had to say."

"I know, and I told her that she should listen next time. But you, Frost, should stop being so hot-headed yourself."

"How was I being hot-headed?" Frost frowned.

"You two are always going at each other's throats. It's like ever since you turned 14, you and your mother have been having major problems agreeing with each other." Ezra said.

"Ever since I turned 14, I realized how ridiculous she can be."

"She means well, Frost. Your mother means well, you just don't see that."

"You may be right dad, but I'm not 5 years old anymore. I'm basically a grown woman, yet I still have to ask _mommy_ for approval." Frost rolled her eyes. "She can't throw a hissy fit every time I don't agree with her."

"You're right, and she just might be having a hard time accepting the fact that you're not mommy's little princess anymore."

Frost nodded slowly in agree and looked out of the big kitchen window, and it was overlooking the village where the Lin Kuei tribe and its descendants resided.

"Frost, why don't you think you should marry Shang Tsung? And I want the honest truth." Ezra asked roughly.

She looked away from the window and made eye contact with her father again, sighing heavily.

"Dad, they're trying to—" She started.

"Your Majesty?" Noah, one of the Palace guards said, poking his head into the kitchen.

"Yes, Noah?"

"The Edenians have arrived earlier than expected. They heard about Frost's situations and wanted to make sure she was okay."

"They're here?" Frost said happily.

"Yeah, they're in the living area."

That was all Frost needed to hear. She jumped off of the kitchen excitedly and ran out of the kitchen, with Ezra chuckling and following not too far behind. _She still gets like this when her friends come over?_ He thought.

She made her way to the front of the palace, where the living area was located. When she got there, she saw Sindel and Jerrod sitting down on one of the sofas, and Kitana standing up, looking at the large portraits on the wall.

"Kitana!" Frost yelled from the door.

Kitana whipped her head around quickly and smiled. "Frost! You're actually alive? Aww man."

"You're joking. I know you are." Frost smirked as she walked over to one of her closest friends, giving her a tight hug. "I thought you guys were coming tomorrow."

"We were, but after we found out what happened to you, we decided to make an early trip." Kitana said, staring at Frost's face. "Looks like you got beaten up pretty badly." She said, smirking.

"Oh, just a black eye and a couple of broken bones. The usual." Frost joked.

She gave Sindel and Jerrod and hug as well, before dragging Kitana to the other side of the palace, where her bedroom was. Once they were there, Kitana jumped up on Frost's bed and looked around.

"Wow, I like how you changed your room around." Kitana complimented.

"I did it last week." Frost said, walking into her bathroom and turning on the light.

"It's pretty…are you gonna tell me how the hell you got attacked last night? Why were you even in the Frozen Forest by yourself in the first place?" Kitana called out to her.

"I was just trying to get away from the palace, I didn't really think anybody would be in the Forest at that time, let alone people who were trying to attack the Palace."

"You had another fight with your mother?"

Frost poked her head out of the bedroom and said, "You already know the answer to that."

"I swear, you and Queen Tundra are mirror images of me and my mother. We had an argument on the way here." Kitana said.

"About what?"

"She doesn't think I should see Liu Kang anymore."

"What? I thought she liked him."

"I know, I did too. But it doesn't matter; I'm not breaking up with him."

Frost walked out of the bathroom and slipped off her hospital gown. She looked in her dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of sweat pants, and a blue long sleeve shirt. Both girls have been friends with each other for so long, that neither minded when one changed clothes in front of the other.

"So, I heard Kenshi is coming over here soon to check on you." Kitana finally said.

"Who's Kenshi?" Frost asked.

Kitana looked at Frost with a raised eyebrow. "You don't know who Kenshi is? He's the one that saved your life."

"Really?" Frost said, going into deep thought. _Kenshi? Cool name…_

"Mhmm. We've known each other for a while, he's pretty cool. He's pretty cute too, too bad he got blinded."

"So he really is blind? How is he able to fight so well if he can't see?"

"It's because he's blind." Kitana shrugged.

"Huh? I don't understand." Frost said, laying down on her bed again.

"Because he lacks one sense, all of his other senses are heightened to the max. It's crazy, he knows when certain people are near him, because he can feel their energy. So it's like he's not even blind." Kitana said.

"That's…." Frost didn't even know what to say. _Cool? Amazing? Mesmerizing? All three?_

"Sounds like somebody has a little crush." Kitana winked.

"What?" Frost felt her ivory skin get hot, and she could've sworn she was turning red. "I never said that. Besides, I only seen him for five seconds before I passed out."

"Well that's about to change."

"Why?"

"Because he's walking through the front doors right now." Kitana said, looking out of Frost's bedroom window.

"Really?" Frost jumped up again and ran next to Kitana, looking out of the window.

"Yes. So go downstairs and greet him. I'll be up here."

Kitana pushed Frost out of her room, and closed the door in her face. Frost playfully sucked her teeth and folded her arms across her chest.

"You can't kick me out of my own room!" Frost yelled.

"I just did!" Kitana yelled from the other side of the door.

Frost laughed and shook her head, making her way down the hall. She found herself getting nervous, and didn't understand why. _It's not like I like him or anything. I just wanna thank him for saving my life….right?_

She got to the living room area again and saw Kenshi standing up, with his back towards her. He was touching one of the many picture frames on the large coffee table. She walked in as quietly as she could, and proceeded to walk up to him.

"You're trying to sneak up on me?" He suddenly said, out of the blue. His back was still facing her, but she knew he was talking to her.

Frost stopped walking and smiled. "Maybe."

"Well it didn't work." Kenshi turned around to face her, and she noticed that he had sunglasses on his face. He was dressed pretty casual too, a pair of jeans and an Under Armour-like shirt.

"Eh, at least I tried." She joked.

He walked up to her and raised his hand, touching her black eye softly. Normally, she would have slapped his hand away from her face immediately, because she didn't like people touching her face. But she actually didn't mind, and didn't say anything.

"Your eye is getting better. It was completely shut last night." He said, touching the side of her face.

Frost nodded slowly. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Thank you for…saving me last night. Even though I probably could've taken them out by myself." She joked.

Kenshi smirked, and Frost could've sworn she felt her stomach flip with nervousness, and excitement. "Really? The way you were calling out for help, I would have thought otherwise. I could've left you to those men."

Frost frowned, and slowly moved his hand away from her face. "Really."

"I'm only kidding!" Kenshi said, laughing. "I don't think I would be able to live with myself if I heard someone crying for help and did nothing about it."

"Hm, if you say so…I still can't believe you killed all of these men easily like that. How did you do that?" She asked him.

"Skills." He answered.

"Yeah, okay. I have skills too."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really. You don't believe me? I was handling those dudes before they decided to jump me."

"Really?" Kenshi smirked again.

"Yes, really! You really don't believe me?" She said.

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to say it. How about I show you my skills?"

"What, like a sparring match?"

"Exactly." Frost nodded. "A friendly spar. What do you say? Are you down, or are you a chicken?"

Kenshi laughed. "I'm far from a chicken, Princess Frost. We can spar, you just tell me when and where."

" Midnight, tomorrow night. There's a hidden pasture…" Frost walked to the window and looked out of it. "About a mile south from here. The guards don't watch that area, because they think no one knows about it. I stumbled across it by accident 2 years ago, and I've been going there whenever I needed a chance to breathe. That's where I thought I was going yesterday, but I ended up in the Forest instead…"

"Okay, I'll find it."

"Really? I was just going to tell you to meet me here and we'll go together."

"You think I can't find it because I can't see?" Kenshi smiled at her.

"Noo…..okay, maybe." Frost admitted.

"Don't worry, I'll find it. And while we're at it, let's make this a bet."

"Fine. If I win, you have to admit that I'm better than you."

"Okay, and if I win…you have to let me take you somewhere." Kenshi said cleverly.

"What, like a date?"

"If that's what you wanna call it."

Frost looked at him thought about it. _I am supposed to get married to someone else, but he's evil….and Kenshi did save my life. And I like looking at him…why not?_

"Okay, deal." She said, shaking his hand.

"Frost?" A voice said from behind them.

Frost turned around and saw Tundra standing there, with her hands on her hips.

"Hey mom." Frost said non-chalantly.

"You're supposed to be in your bed…and where's Kitana?" Tundra said, walking up to her. She touched Frosts' eye, and Frost sighed.

"She's in my room. Mom, this is Kenshi. He saved me yesterday." Frost said.

"Oh!" Tundra walked up to him and gave him a light hug. "Thank you so much, young man. May I ask how old you are?"

"Mom!"

"Payback." Tundra said, smiling.

Kenshi laughed and said, "I just turned 20 last month, Your Majesty."

"20? With skills like that? That is amazing!" Tundra beamed. Frost rolled her eyes and Tundra looked at her. "I'm sorry to cut your conversation short, but the dress fitters are here, Frost. They need to measure you so they can start making them."

"Uh, okay."

"You go ahead; I just came to see if you were okay. I gotta head back home anyway." Kenshi said.

"Okay. Don't forget about what I said." Frost said, walking out of the room.

"Yeah, you don't forget either."

* * *

**Sorry for the delayed update! But it's here, and that's all that matters lol.**

**Next chapter is Frost and Kenshi's interesting sparring match. Letsss see how that is going to turn out. It'll be posted as soon as I finish writing it!**


End file.
